Kidnapped
by melodyloveblack
Summary: She fell for a young man who said he was a prince. He asked her to come with him and run away together so she did yet they got attacked and the young man lost his hand and his heart that day. Will he find her back? Will they have a happy ending which he would never get according to himself? Let me know what you thought. Captain beauty
1. Chapter 1: Stolen

_This is a captain beauty fanfic. I love captain beauty even though it's not canon. Anyways it plays partly before Belle got into Rumple's castle and after as well. Belle is a princess that fell in love with a man she met during a ball. They decide to run away together. That's where it starts.  
Enjoy and let me know what you think._

**_Sincerely Hayley_**

* * *

**Kidnapped**

Belle sighed as she looked around, how could he abandon her like that? She loved him and he just toyed with her feelings. He just left her. She guessed it had been quite predictable from the beginning. He broke her heart before she even knew him. She closed her eyes and sat down in the grass. Her beautiful blue dress (her favorite) surrounding her like the sea. She jumped up when she heard a horse and waved we her fan. He waved back which they had agreed would be their sign. When he stopped next to her he pulled her in and gave her a head spinning, knee weakening kiss. He held her close and pushed aside one of her curled loose locks as he smiled.

**"I'm sorry my love, I got caught up while gathering food for our trip. But seeing your beauty makes it worth the wait as always my gorgeous Belle."**

She smiled and looked up at him.

_"I had almost thought you had abandoned me, but seeing your smile and feeling your arms around me, holding me, does make it indeed wortj the wait."_

She whispered in his ear.

**"My beautiful Belle, let's leave forever, we shall never return here again my lion cub." **

He whispered in her ear. She nodded and blushed at the compliment. She had heard it a thousand times at least and yet he managed to make her blush everytime he said it. She walked to Nero, his beautiful black horse. She giggled softly as he helped her onto Nero. She hung her legs over one side and smiled when she felt his muscular chest behind her, the smell of roses that seemed to permanently surround her, infiltrating his nose as he moved his arm around her and moved closer. He took the reigns and they drove off to the horizon. As the sun rose Belle relaxed against Killians chest. She yawned and sllowly fell into a deep sleep. Since she had to get up very early to be there before sunrise she was still exhausted. As she was deeply asleep they had gotten attacked and his Belle had gotten stolen. As the dark one disapeased with the sleeping Belle, Killian was left behind wounded badly. She was still deeply asleep and snuggled closer to the arm that was now wrapped tightly around her. Once in his castle he brought her to the dungeon and left the door open as he walked to the bigges troom and went on spinning.

Belled woke up an hour later and got up with a smile on her face and straightened her dress. She walked out of the room and into the hall. She followed the smell of delicious food and ended in the dinner room. She looked at the man (if you could call him that) at the head of the table and sat down at the other end. She looked at the plate and then at the man opposite to her.

_"Who are you?"_

Was the first question her beautiful, soft pink lips formed, the first thing her perfect almost angellic voice said to him. He smiled when he heard her question and looked at her.

**"I'm the dark one dearie."** She frowned as she looked at him.

_"Why am I here?" _She asked as he showed her a grin.

**"Because you are my prisoner."** She shook her head and bit her lip softly.

_"No please I have to get back to Killian." _He showed her another grin.

**"You're my revenge, you work for me now."** She shook her head again and took a deep breath.

_"Revenge for what?" _She asked carefully.

**"He stole something very dear to me."**

She got up and walked to the doors though when they swung open 'the dark one' was standing there. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the dungeon. She laid down on the bed in her dress and cried for the loss of her beloved Killian.

The next morning she got woken up and sighed deeply as she ate the breakfast that was standing there. The door opened and she walked to the big room with the spinning wheel she saw earlier. She bit her lip and looked at the broom. She took a deep breath and took it, starting to sweep the floor and spend the rest of the day sweeping and cleaning. Many days passed the same way. Though when she opened the curtains she fell and he catched her. She thanked him and continued her way while he seemed clearly uncomfortable. She heard about what happened to his wife that got stolen away from him and how he now took revenge by stealing Belle and cutting off Killians hand.

She had cried when she heard about that and barely slept for at least a week. Though Rumple seemed to be falling for her. Maybe if she played him right she could see Killian again. Though after all the stories she heard she was almost sure she was safer with Rumple. After a long time she got free yet she got captured by the evil queen who hoped aparently that Belle knew where she could find 'the dark ones' dagger which apparently was one of the only ways to kill Rumplestiltskin. Though it was hopeless. Belle had no idea where the dagger was of course.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review and send me a prompt. I don't always know how I should start a story so give me starters and I'll write you a story. Thank you for reading and enjoy the next chapter soon.  
Sincerely Hayley._


	2. Chapter 2: Finally saved

_So this is chapter 2 and this is where it will end probably. This story has been written in two days and it's not very long I know. I jst felt like writing it so here is the last part. Let me know what you think and send me prompts because I love writing I just don't know where to start now and then. I'm a OUAT fan, Sherlock, Supernatural, Dr. Who. So if you belong in that fandom and have an idea let me know and I'll see what I can make out of it.  
Sincerely Hayley._

* * *

One night Belle was trying to sleep as she thought of Killian and whether he was trying to safe her or not. She jumped up when she heard the door open and at first she crawled back against the wall but when she saw Killian she smiled. He found her. The first thing she did though wasn't hug him, she slapped him.

_"You stole the Dark ones wife! How could you?" _He sighed and took her out of the castle before he explained.

**"His wife Milah came with me herself. I met her in the tavern. She wanted adventure, not being married to a coward and have a child. I fell in love with her so I wanted to take her on a journey but Rumplestiltskin killed her. I fled him and met you, my beautiful Belle, I fell in love with you and gave you my heart though I was afraid you'd be in danger so I wanted to run away with you. We got attacked while you were sleeping. He stole you from me and cut off my hand. I took my ship and went everywhere to try and find you. While having a drink to try and cheer myself up a bit I heard from a servant about a gorgeous brown haired girl in a blue dress that had become the new prisoner at the castle of the evil queen. I just knew in my heart it was you so I made a plan and saved you. Please my love can you forgive me?" **

He said as his blue eyes gazed into her blue eyes, filled with tear. She nodded and choked out a "yes." as her throat was closed off with tears she didn't want to roll down her cheek. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him, the salt of her tears taste able but he couldn't care less. He had his Belle. When she pulled away he smiled and brushed aside a lock of her hair.

**"My beautiful Belle will you join me and my crew on the Jolly Roger and sail the seven seas with a hook handed pirate?"**

She smiled as he asked her that and nodded. _"If you'll have me?"_

He nodded and helped her onto his horse before getting on himself. She snuggled against the right arm and chest this time and sighed happily as they rode to the Jolly Roger.

Belle loved her time n the Jolly Roger. Her beloved Killian close to her and protecting her. After a long trip Belle stayed on board with Killian as the men left. He took her hand and went on one knee as Belle gasped

_"Killian!"_

He smiled and in his beautiful accent he said.

**"Dearest Belle, I have loved you for so lon and now that you enjoy traveling with me and my crew I want to have you by my side as the beautiful pirate you are deep down. As the beautiful princess I fell in love with, as the perfect cook you are. As yourself. Because you are gorgeous. Belle you are smart, kind, forgiving, you make me want to be the best version of myself that I can be. Belle I would do anything for you. I'd kill a mermaid, capture the evil queen, I'd pick you a star, I'd try and cook for you, because Belle since the first look you gave me you have stolen my heart with those gorgeous blue eyes. **

**You were so beautiful and I told myself on day you'd marry a prince that would take great care of you. But ever since you said you loved me I said to myself one day you'll marry her and treat her like the princess she is. So here I am Belle, I ask you to let me take care of you like you deserve, let me take care of you as my wife. Belle will you become my pirate queen because with you at my side I will be king of the seas and oceans. Belle will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife?" **

He said as she sniffed softly and nodded.

_"Yes I do!" _

She said and wrapped her arm around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist and kissed her. Once they broke apart he took her hand and put the most beautiful black ring around her finger. One that fitted her perfectly. The black for the pirate life that was waiting as the captain's wife but for now she couldn't wait to become Belle Jones.

* * *

The end

* * *

_That's the end of the story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. I loved writing it and I know I'm not that good at writing I just want to know what you think. And I hope you'll leave me prompts and reviews and will read my next story._

_Sincerely Hayley_


End file.
